


Family Friendly

by Aeruthin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Found Family, Gen, Post-Canon, Running a nation is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: After a long, exhausting meeting, Sokka has the perfect remedy.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Family Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble written on [tumblr](https://aeruthien.tumblr.com/post/612867183985475584/forehead-kisses%22). Come talk to me if you want!

"Man, I'm beat!"

Sokka crashes into the sofa head first, his arms thrown over the backrest, and sighs dramatically. 

Zuko slumps down next to him until he is nearly stretched out. When he became Fire Lord, he had not realized ruling a nation required so many endless meetings. 

Sokka had started drawing something decidedly unrelated to fishing rights near the Earth Kingdom shores, and Aang had put on his interested face which Zuko had learned was his "I'm secretly thinking about a thousand other activities I could be doing right now"-face. Aang claimed it was an ancient airbender technique. 

Even Katara had looked as if she had been ready to either drop down her head and sleep or murder someone. Zuko was sure he had not imagined the thin layer of ice in his drinking cup.

Aang and Katara had excused themselves as soon as they left the meeting room, which left Sokka and Zuko alone. 

"I'm not going to move for another two weeks," Sokka complains, while turning over on his back.

"You just moved," Zuko grumbles. He closes his tired eyes.

"Well, from now on then."

Zuko mumbles an affirmation. Of course, only seconds later, Sokka is wiggling again.

"You know, you really had them on the ropes today. When you went like, 'I object!' and 'Everyone deserves a chance!'"

Zuko blinks his eyes open. Sokka is holding a pose, still half sitting on the sofa, with his right hand stretched out and his expression grave. A second later, his face splits in a grin.

"It was cool."

"Thank you?" Zuko says, unsure. 

"You're welcome."

Before Zuko can react, Sokka leans over and presses a kiss against Zuko's forehead. Zuko freezes, but Sokka jumps up before he truly realizes what has happened. 

"I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Zuko manages to say, his tired mind struggling to catch up.

Sokka is out of the door with a whistle, and Zuko slumps even further down.

He still isn't used to it, these quick signs of affection. Aang would hug him randomly, Sokka would jump on his shoulders, and even Katara touched his arm gently. It is the complete opposite of the pinches and fights he had always expected with Azula.

It is nice though. It is almost starting to feel like a real family.


End file.
